Shower heads of the prior art comprise a dispensing plate inserted in a body connected to a hose for receiving inlet water.
However, such heads are cumbersome, expensive and complex to be made and assembled. Moreover, the heads of the prior art are often constructively restricted to circular shapes since usually, the dispensing plate is screwed inside the head body.